


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by Larryissocute



Series: You and I baby (we are it) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryissocute/pseuds/Larryissocute
Summary: "I don't need help! I just want the pain to stop!" Louis exclaims after a while, his voice hysteric.He doesn't know what to say. The topic has been one they kept tiptoeing around for too long. Finally bringing it up felt like a sudden shock to his husband.Or Louis has a bit of a breakdown and Harry is always there with his arms open to comfort him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: You and I baby (we are it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030272
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So I've been writing for a few years now but this is the first time I'm posting any of my writing anywhere, really. So, please go easy on me.
> 
> I'm really nervous about posting it but I kind of like how it turned out to be so i hope if you're reading this, you'll enjoy. 
> 
> If you do please leave comments and kudos, they are always welcome and would help me feel more comfortable. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading! 
> 
> Title comes from One Direction's Where Do Broken Hearts Go. 
> 
> Also, i don't own anyone or anything.

Harry found him sitting by the bed, curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth as if in an attempt to calm himself. His heart crumbled at the sight. 

Slowly walking towards his husband, he sits himself beside him, at a distance and in no way touching. He doesn't look ready to be touched. So he waits. Doesn't utter a word, just sits and waits, hopefully providing him some kind of comfort by just being there, alive and breathing next to him.

"I don't need help! I just want the pain to stop!" Louis exclaims after a while, his voice hysteric.

He doesn't know what to say. The topic has been one they kept tiptoeing around for too long. Finally bringing it up felt like a sudden shock to his husband. 

"Its alright, honey" Harry says after he takes a few minutes to gather his thoughts. "I was just suggesting. You don't have to if you don't want to. "

He knows his husband needs help but right now he needs him to calm down. He needs - needs to make sure he isn't straining himself, he might have a panic attack if he keeps this up. 

"Deep breaths, love. Deep breathes. C'mon i know you can, its not that hard." he makes sure to keep his voice as soothing and gentle as he can, hopefully coercing him out of his headspace. 

It seems to work because Louis raises his head from where it was hidden in between his knees, eyes red-rimmed and dried tear stains his pink, blotchy cheeks. The sight makes Harry want to smother his husband and never let him go, protect him from the entire world and fight everything that hurts him. The knowledge that he can't, kills him a little bit more everytime he thinks about it. 

He shakes his head, "I just want it to go away." His voice is barely above a whisper.

Harry moves forward then, unable to hold himself back any longer. He soothes a hand down Louis' arm and keeps it there, "I know, baby. I know. Its gonna be okay, yeah?"

Louis shakes his head again, eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he throws himself at Harry, arms grasping his waist with all his might, as if holding on for dear life. Harry immediately brings his own to wrap around his shoulders and cups the back of his head as he feels his husband shudder in his arms. 

"Shh, its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay, everything will be fine. Shh I'm right here, always here with you. You're not alone." he murmurs over and over again as his own voice wavers and his eyes tear up. 

He presses a series of kisses to his hair as he pets his head in an attempt to calm him down."Baby, deep breaths, please. Take deep breaths." Harry reminds him. 

He loathes seeing his husband like this, heart broken and so much like a wilted flower. He rocks them slowly, back and forth, just like he remembers Louis doing whenever he cried on his shoulder. 

After a while the sobs die down, only the occasional hiccups and little sniffles fill the silence of the room. Harry holds him close. Tight, pressed right against him. Even though Louis isn't crying anymore, he doesn't let go. 

Eventually, Louis raises his head from where it was hidden in Harry's chest and whispers in the faintest voice, "I'm sorry," his voice thick with emotions and a little hoarse from all the crying. He sounds embarrassed, which makes Harry's chest ache with the need to reassure him that its _okay_ to just feel sometimes and let himself be held. 

"Hey, its alright, you know that."Harry says, keeping his voice light, gentle and reassuring. "You can be however you want to be with me, okay? Thought we cleared that up on our wedding."

A smile graces his features at that, no matter how small, its something. It means that he will be alright. Everything will be alright. And that thought makes him release the breath he has been holding for what seems to be for ages. 

"Yeah," Louis says before swallowing, "I'm sorry i get overwhelmed sometimes with my own emotions. I have no idea how to deal with them, i never had. They can be a bit too much. You helped, promise. You always do. God knows, i wouldn't be where i am without you. I'm just sorry you also have to deal with the baggage of my emtions when you have your own. " He is not meeting his eyes anymore, the carpet beneath them much more interesting to him. His hands have not stopped fumbling with the ends of his joggers since he started speaking. 

Harry takes a deep breath as he stares at his husband's restless figure, haunched over and distressed looking. A small and terrified creature. He just wants to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him warm and happy, safe and sound for the rest of his life. 

"Oh honey," he breaths out, "what made you think that? In sickness and in pain, remember? I'm with you forever and that includes all the sad and bad times too. You're allowed to feel however and i have every right to be with you at your worst, just as i am, at your best. You have me, not only for the happy moments but also for the bad ones, especially for the bad ones. You were there with me when i was in a bad place, so why would it be any different now that you are in a bad place? We will always be there for each other, no matter what. Isn't that what we said? You're not alone. Remember that, you always have me."

Louis finally meets his teary eyes, his own shining bright with tears yet to fall, "You're allowed to feel bad okay? " Harry whispers, taking his hand in his and squeezing before bringing it up to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to his palm. 

Louis nods, "I'm still sorry for being so overbearing."

"Don't, don't be." Harry murmurs as he presses closer to him and rests his head on his shoulder, feeling him relax under him. He smiles kissing Louis' clothed shoulder. 

He feels a pair of lips brush against his forehead a few times, making his smile morph into a wide grin. 

They need to talk about whatever this is and figure out a solution that works for both of them. But they'll be fine. 

They'll be alright. 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog the fic post on tumblr [ here ](https://larryissocute.tumblr.com/post/625449534273830912/where-do-broken-hearts-go)!:)


End file.
